dark_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrion Macharius Kai
Jarrion is a man in his early twenties, with a youthful appearance. He is stern and fixed in his demeanour and always seems utterly focused upon the task at hand. He is of regular build and looks trained but does not seem overly interested in physical training. He has scars down the right side of his face. His facial hair varies between stubble and a short, cropped beard. He wears a long Imperial Navy Trenchcoat which is fixed on his left shoulder by a large imperial aquila and on his right shoulder by an old Archeotech inhertied from the long-gone former captain of the Salvator Kai. Background History Jarrion was born in the highest spires of the main hive of Castobel, part of the Orpheus Salient in the Jericho Reach. His mother died in child labour and this is something that has always coloured his life because of the way his family views him. He has been considered cursed by the more distant parts of his family, but only a few of them are vocal about it. His uncle Telas Kai is one of these family members. Because of this Jarrion has had a challenging childhood of always have to prove himself worthy, and not as a burden to the family. No matter what he has done he has always been put aside because of the tragedy with his mother. If it was not for the fact that he has no siblings, Jarrion would probably never have risen to any kind of prominence in the family, no matter his skill. And his natural skill at Command, Tactics and Strategy are formidable. Jarrion has always been a very intelligent kid, and has excelled at all disciplines in his education almost to the point of obsession. Because of his academic and strategic interest he was never much interested in the lesser martial arts of sword and bolter. His aspiration has always been the bridge, and he is not afraid to admit it. The day his father came to him and told him about the recovery of the Perennis Gloriae from a space hulk deep in the Jericho Reach, it struck a chord in him and he knew he had to command that vessel no matter what he had to do to get it. He therefore immediatly volunteered to oversee the repairs and reconstitution of the ship. He worked on this for almost all of his early adult life and finally it paid off. When the ship was returned to working condition he convinced his father to continue the reconstitution of the ship until fully repaired and get his first command. His father reluctantly agreed, mainly because the family had lost almost all its wealth in restoring the ship and were starting to lose hope in the entire project. The Kai dynasty wants Telas himself to take over the Perennis Gloriae when it is restored to its former glory, but Jarrion has renamed it Salvator Kai and has other plans entirely.... Personality Write the second section of your page here.